<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《书店里的月亮》第39章 by PPeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892803">《书店里的月亮》第39章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPeach/pseuds/PPeach'>PPeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BL - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPeach/pseuds/PPeach</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《书店里的月亮》第39章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陈清星最后一点理智也被欲望吞噬，低头含住顾幸乐的唇吻了起来。</p><p>两人唇齿交缠的间隙，顾幸乐想去拉开床头柜，但反着手几次都没能成功。陈清星拉回他的书，伸手拉开抽屉把顾幸乐准备好的东西拿了出来。</p><p>“陈先生，网上说，这个涂在身上会发热。”边说着边抓着陈清星的衣摆往上，陈清星顺势举起手让他轻轻松松地脱了自己的衣服。</p><p>陈清星摸索着拉下顾幸乐的睡裤和内裤，用手握住顾幸乐的性器，轻轻慢慢地套弄着，偶尔会加快一点速度，弄得顾幸乐喘息不止，把他越抱越紧。</p><p>迷乱的顾幸乐伸手去解陈清星的裤子，明明也是自己的睡裤却怎么也脱不下来。陈清星按住他的手，自己把裤子都褪至脚踝，从束缚中解脱的热烫抵在顾幸乐下腹部，引得他去碰了碰，像是受到触摸的刺激，陈清星的性器微微颤了颤，吓得顾幸乐缩回了手。</p><p>拉过他的手贴上去，陈清星的吻从唇上落在他脸颊上，亲了亲他的下巴后，吻住了顾幸乐的脖子，再是锁骨。</p><p>一边吻着，一边把手从被子里拿出来挤上润滑剂，沾上润滑剂的手指一路往下探到顾幸乐身后的某处柔软，陈清星停了停，“阿幸，要是疼你就说。”</p><p>顾幸乐混身热得厉害，扭动了一下身子，从历史思绪里抓出一个问题问他：“陈先生有经验吗？”</p><p>“没有。”所以他怕会弄疼他。</p><p>其实顾幸乐不是很在意这个，但听到他说没有，顾幸乐心里还是被填得满满的。“没事，我们一起攒经验。疼的话我和你说。”</p><p>一个指节轻轻推进了顾幸乐的柔软，感觉到顾幸乐身体紧绷，陈清星停下动作去吻他，另一只手继续抚慰顾幸乐的性器。</p><p>许是另一个地方的快感消解了些陌生的不适感，许是润滑剂起了发热的作用，顾幸乐慢慢放松了下来。陈清星的手指开始能推进更多。</p><p>过了一会儿，觉得已经没什么不适感了，反而那儿尤其的热，想要更多的顾幸乐按住他的手，扬起头贴着他的耳朵说，“可以了，进来吧。”</p><p>陈清星撕开一个安全套戴上，又抹了些润滑剂上去，才让性器代替手指慢慢进入了顾幸乐。</p><p>疼，真的很疼。顾幸乐差点痛呼出声，但他知道陈清星为了不让自己太疼已经忍了很久，这会儿也停下来耐心等自己适应，还继续套弄着自己前端转移自己的注意力，所以只是咬着下唇承受着。</p><p>又过了一会儿，疼痛感没那么强烈了，只是觉得胀胀的，顾幸乐抱住陈清星往前迎了迎，陈清星这才开始一下一下慢慢的抽动。</p><p>一时间，除了屋外的烟火声，屋内灼人耳朵的喘息声和黏黏腻腻的进出声尤为明显。似是不够，曲着腿的顾幸乐分开两人接吻的唇，边喘边说：“快…快一点…”</p><p>陈清星看了看他的脸上的确没有痛苦的表情了，才慢慢加快了速度，每一下都进得更深了些，每一下都撞得顾幸乐。</p><p>没一会儿陈清星发现他顶到某个地方时顾幸乐环着自己脖子的手会不自觉的用力，那儿也会夹紧一些，便对着那儿快速抽动了起来。</p><p>快感彻底淹没了顾幸乐，他觉得自己快承受不住了，交合的某处紧紧地夹着陈清星，让他的喘息声也更加粗重，顾幸乐断断续续地说“慢点儿…陈先生，慢点儿…”。</p><p>顾幸乐半睁着眼，看着趴在自己身上的人不再是平日那副温文尔雅的样子，情欲都写在脸上，看得他更加情动。</p><p>知道他这样说不是因为痛，陈清星含住他的耳垂咬了咬，“阿幸，现在你说了可不算。”</p><p>陈清星接下来的每一次撞击都让顾幸乐心颤。顾幸乐的腿缠着陈清星的腰肢，脸上绯红，几滴清泪从红红的眼角流进头发里，陈清星轻轻抚了抚他眼角的泪痕，细细密密的吻也跟着落了下去。</p><p>先点火邀请陈清星品尝自己的人早早的累得失了神，两次之后就迷迷糊糊睡着了。</p><p>本想继续的陈清星看他累得脱了力，双手无力地垂下，不再环着自己拉进两人的距离，就抱着他去浴室给他洗了澡，两个人都清理干净之后再把他抱回被窝里，亲了亲他的时候额头，“阿幸，这回你就该知道老男人是不能轻易撩拨的了。”</p><p>顾幸乐迷糊中挠了挠被亲的额头，又摸了摸他的脸，钻进他怀里把腿架在他身上，”陈先生，你还是这么纯情啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>